Save Me The Last Dance
by flutegirlflynn
Summary: When Phineas gets sick and can't attend the 'Ice-Breakers' Dance, Isabella worries she'll be all alone. That is until an unlikely hero swoops in and saves the day with a slight touch of romance... Rated T for utter Paranoia.
1. Introducing IceBreakers

**Hi everyone! So in short I was challenged by my friends (and a fellow writer *cough* *cough*) to write a romance story about any other Phineas and Ferb couple but Phinabella. Challenged Accepted! **

**Chapter 1: Introducing Ice-Breakers**

"Hey Phineas, how are you feeling?" said Isabella, chipper as always.

"I'm feeling better actually but I'm still really sick. How was school today?" croaked Phineas.

"It was fine I guess, we sure miss you though. I can't believe you've been out almost all week."

"Me either. Its been so lonely around here by myself. I'm glad you came to visit."

"Oh Phineas," sighed Isabella, "What kind best friend would I be if I didn't visit you even when you're sick?" she paused.

"Not a very good one." said Phineas after what seemed like a moment of thought. A smile crept across Isabella's face.

"Phineas!" she playful pushed him. He suddenly felt some butterflies in his stomach and he had a feeling it wasn't because he was still sick.

"So before I forget I brought you your make-up homework for the weekend. I took plenty of notes for you and I also got your textbooks from your locker and an extension on all your homework assignments."

"Wow Isabella, is there anything you can't do?"

"_Get you to notice me" thought Isabella, "Ask him, ask him now about Icebreakers. You never know, he does look better. Okay here we go."_

"Since you look a lot better Phineas, so do you think you can go to Ice-Breakers tonight?" asked Isabella slightly quicker than she intended.

Phineas looked confused "Ice-Breakers? What is that?"

"Oh," said Isabella, "I guess you must have missed the announcement. Ice-Breakers, the first dance of the year, is very casual and is always after the first football game. Its mainly the freshmen and seniors who go to it but I've heard its usually a lot of fun. There's tons of candy and even a couples dance at the very end. So do you think you can go?" _"With me" thought Isabella to her self._

"Wow Isabella" said Phineas suddenly feeling slightly flustered,"I don't know, I'd have to ask my mom ..."

"Ask me what?" said Phineas' mom, Linda walked in with a big bowl of soup and a washcloth.

"If I'm well enough to go to Ice-Breakers Dance later tonight."

"No, I'm so sorry sweetie but you have to rest in order to be completely recovered for Monday." She put the washcloth over his forehead. "You need all the rest you can get." She handed Phineas the bowl and Isabella could see she should go home. Disappointed Phineas couldn't come later that night, she decided that she would try to have fun none-the-less.

"So Phineas do you want me to come over tomorrow and help you catch up on your work?"

"That'd be great Isabella," said Phineas with a sigh, "I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow."

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow. Feel better ok?"

"I will, thank you Isabella, thanks for being the bestest friend ever." he hugged her from where he was laying down and just relaxed. "Have extra fun, for me ok?"

"I will. Good Night"

"Good night" said Phineas as he began to dose off. His mom picked up the bowl, kissed his forehead and waited for Isabella before turning of his light and closing the door. Isabella said her goodbyes to the family and walked back across the street. She was slightly depressed, she really wanted that couples dance with Phineas and to see his mom kiss him, she wanted to be the one to kiss him good night. She hoped it would all work in the end. She wonder if she should even go at all. For Phineas she decided, she'd go for Phineas and have fun for the both of them. The minute she got home she got something to eat before throwing a nicer shirt to wear to the evenings event.


	2. The Dance

**Chapter 2: The Dance**

Once at the game, Isabella sat down with the rest of the fireside girls and her friends. She never particularly liked football but she figured it would be a good experience to go with her new high school self. Everybody went to the games to support the teams and to just hang out afterward on your typical Friday night (and play a few harmless pranks of course). They cheered and screamed and Isabella was actually enjoying herself.

After the game was over, many went home, but quite a few also went into the small gym. The girls showed their student ID's and walked in together. There was techo music playing, which Isabella hated but almost all her friends were there too, so she felt a little better. She immediately noticed that besides her and her friends just about everyone else was a senior. It was stuffy, crowded, and sweaty. She felt extremely uncomfortable as her friends seemed to disappear into the fog from the fog machines. Isabella tried pushing through to get to her friends but no one would let her pass. A slight fear began to trickle over her, she realized it was a bad idea to come tonight.

_I could have gone to Phineas' house and just hung out with him instead. I never heard Ice-Breakers was so..._

Looking around, many of the older teens were not necessarily dancing together but more of rubbing against each other. She was very feeling claustrophobic and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse two guys approached her. One of them was shouting something incomprehensible and the other was nodding. They enclosed on her making inappropriate gestures and violating her personal space completely. Isabella tried pushing them away but they wouldn't stop getting closer and kept trying to grab her. She considered screaming but doubted anyone could hear her. She stopped panicking when she heard a gruff voice say, "Leave the Girl alone or answer to me."


	3. Buford to the Rescue!

**Chapter 3: Buford to the Rescue!**

The boys suddenly put their hands up and backed off saying, "Keep your cool man," and "yeah, we didn't mean to cause you and your lady friend any trouble. We didn't know this pretty thing was one of yours."

"Yeah well you should have, and if you ever mess with her again, you'll get it."

"Of course Buford, anything to avoid some trouble." and with that they walked away. Buford went up to Isabella and nodded.

"Sorry they were giving you trouble Isabella, ignore them, they're just horny idiots, as most guys are around here are."

"Oh, its okay, thank you Buford. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up."

"I do, and frankly I don't want to think about it."

Silenced passed between them

"You look a little frightened, are you sure you're going to be okay? Do you want me to hang around to make sure they don't come back?"

Isabella looked him in the eye,"Can you? I don't want to cause you any extra trouble. Besides," she said straightening her shoulders back, standing tall, "I can defend for myself, I am Fireside Girl troop 46231 Leader you know."

"Yes I know, you are capable but you've never dealt with these losers before." He pointed around the room and showing her all possible trouble makers. "They are a different kind of breed Isabella, they only want one thing and one thing only."

Isabella shuddered, "For real?"

"Mmhmm, they're all older but I've known them for years. They were bullies before I became a bully. That's why they're scared of me, I took over their territory and they left everyone alone thinking I'd ruin them if they didn't leave."

"Wow Buford, I never knew..." started Isabella as they sat down on the bleachers.

"Very few know me, fewer understand me. Isabella, I do worry about you because you are a ray of sunshine and 'The world is dark, selfish, and cruel and if it finds the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." he said with his hands in quotes, finally sitting down with her.

"You've seen Tangled?"

"Its my favorite movie. Anyways, moving on, you're different from all the other girls. You are strong and I worry that those losers will see you as a challenge, we boys do love a challenge. You're better than them and even though Phineas may not see it now, you're a great catch and any guy would be lucky to have you for who you are."

Isabella blushed, "You know about Phineas?"

"More like who doesn't," replied Buford with a slight laugh as he pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket, "Want some?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"I know you want some" he said waving it on front of her face, "Come on, don't be shy. Boys like a girl with an appetite."

"It's not that I'm worried about, I know you're offering it just to be polite."

Buford pulled another out of his other pocket, "What if I offered you this one?"

Isabella laughed, "Well in that case I will take it." She took it with a smile and began to take off the wrapper when she glanced at the clock. "No way, it's already 10:15? The dance ends in 15 minutes!"

"Yeah and?" he took a big bite out of his bar, "You have somewhere to be or something?"

"Oh no, its just I promised I would have fun for Phineas and well, I haven't danced all night."

"You saying you're not having fun?"

"Oh no no no, I am, but there's only one dance left after this and well, its the couples dance. And well.."

"You wanted to dance with Phineas tonight but you're left with no one."

"Not exactly, I have you but I don't know.."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"So I'm not sure...I'm sorry what did you say?" said Isabella with slight shock. _Did I really just hear what I thought I heard?_

"I said would you like to dance with me?"

Isabella sat in silence as the last song ended and the DJ announced the last dance, the couples dance.


	4. The Couples Dance

**Chapter 4: The Couples Dance**

Buford stood up and looked straight at her, "So what do you say girlie? Care to dance?"

Isabella froze in her seat with no immediate response.

Buford rolled his eyes, "I know I'm no Phineas, Isabella, but give me a shot. I may not be all that good looking and I may not be all that smart, however not only am I a great dancer but I do have feelings too. I've been alone almost all night, and suddenly you come into the picture and make this evening, well, stand able. If you don't want to do it for yourself, will you do it for me?"

Isabella debated as he put his hand out towards her. _ Should I really do it? What about Phineas? I guess one little dance wouldn't hurt. Besides, he told me to have fun and I haven't danced all night. I must be insane..._

Isabella took his hand and said with a smile,"Let's dance." They stood up and walked to the dance floor where everyone was partnered up and swaying simply to the song. Isabella put her arms on his shoulders but Buford took one of her hands off his shoulder and held it in his hand. His other hand sat on her waist and the look in his eye read _"and one, two, three, step"_. She followed and soon enough they were waltzing around. Many of the couples had stepped aside, and Isabella felt like she was in a scene from a movie. Something just felt right about this. She closed her eyes and imagined Phineas holding her and dancing with her like this. His breath on her cheeks, their faces almost touching. As the song ended, they just stood and swayed like the few couples that were remaining. Isabella looked into Phineas' eyes and leaned forward. He leaned forward a little too but then pulled away suddenly. Isabella felt hurt until she remembered who she was really dancing with. She shook her head and blushed while Buford just let her go and looked around awkwardly. Everyone began to clap as the dj made his final announcements and thanked everyone for coming.

"So uhhh Isabella, are you walking home or is your mom coming to get you?"


End file.
